It's One Of Those Days
by Neroli Thropp
Summary: Gelphie- A love/hate relationship. But where does it fall heavier? The love side? Or the hate side?


**_A/N: Hurro! Enjoy the Gelphieness._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing!_**

* * *

Elphaba sat on the window pane, doing her usual routine: reading. Her eyes read the words but her mind was too preoccupied by a twirling pink tornado wrecking havoc inside it.

'That idiotic little thing! With her annoying angelic little high pitched voice! How she just suddenly lights up a whole room without even trying! Oh and those long lashes flicking about!' Elphaba let out a sigh. How could she let these kinds of thought affect her? She wasn't one for feelings and why is this happening now? She brushed these thoughts off..again, blinking her eyes for a few times before massaging her temples.

Heading for her bed, she grabbed a dark colored frock and put it on. The exams were coming and she just had to focus and divert her attention else where, away from a certain blonde. 'These thoughts won't get me anything but a failing mark.' She thought as she made her way down the hall, she seemed too distracted, not even paying attention to her path towards the library.

OOOOOOF!

Suddenly books were scattered on the floor as Elphaba had bumped into another person. Their heads had collided with one another which caused them to throb. "YOU IDIOT! WATCH WHER-" Her eyes met certain cerulean ones which seemed to be rimmed with unshed tears.

"Did you see that?! The artichoke just shouted at Galinda!" Miss Pfannee blurted out, trying to suppress a laugh. Pfannee did not elicit a response from Galinda nor Elphaba, so she continued on.

"That 'thing' just made contact with you Galinda! That ugly green thing! Let's get out of here before we catch her green!" Pfannee said as she tugged on Galinda and Shenshen's arms.

'_Catch her green.. very logical Pfannee. Why can't these twits see how beautifully emerald and perfect she is. With her sardonic comments and those angular features that always seem to know just how to sneak into my mind. Fiyero can't even make me feel these things when he touches me.'_ Galinda's cohorts didn't take notice of her disgusted face and just brushed it off, thinking it was because of bumping in with Elphaba.

After hours of studying at the library, Elphaba decides it is time to go home and face her blonde roommate.

Before turning the knob on the door, the door suddenly flung open and Pfannee and Shenshen storming out. It also revealed a crying Galinda.

She carefully made her way towards her petite roommate "…Galinda? Is everything alright?" She asked, looking straight into blue orbs that seemed to have this alluring effect on her.

"P..fann…ee..and S…henshen..we..re.. being mean to someone I cared for truly!" Galinda exclaimed as she held the hem of her dress tighter, feeling the anger swirling inside of her.

A lump began to form in the green woman's throat, she didn't like seeing Galinda hurt, even after the whole Ozdust incident. Elphaba raised her eyebrows and asked: "Were they saying bad things to Fiyero?" She slowly raised her hands and began to wipe tears off ((ELPHABA ISN'T ALLERGIC TO WATER)) of pink cheeks.

Galinda raised her head a bit, so that her face was leveled with a certain jade face. "No. They weren't" She admitted.

This statement roused Elphaba's curiousness more. She couldn't help but ask..and hope. "Well if it wasn't Fiyero.. Who exactly are we talking about here, my sweet?" Elphaba asked, 'My sweet? Nice going Thropp.'

Arms suddenly clung unto Elphaba's neck, surprised at the action, she stiffened. They stayed like that for about a minute, never breaking their gaze.

Galinda broke the silence, she couldn't keep it in anymore, these feelings were like frozen fractals all around, circulating through every single vein she had in her body.

"You, you idiot." Galinda stared at chocolate eyes waiting for a reaction, a somewhat violent reaction or a sarcastic comment from the green woman. But she got nothing.

Elphaba was shocked with this statement. She had never received a comment with so much love and at the same time annoyance.

"Y-You can't love me. You have a perfect man wrapped around your finger. I-I mean.. who could ever love someone so.. green and somewhat of a-" Elphaba was cut off.. again.

"A bookworm?" Galinda finished the verdant woman's sentence ((hoping it was the word Elphaba was about to use.)) And her eyes have never ever been as lively and full of joy as they did now.

"Yes my sweet, a bookworm." Green hands met blonde locks and caressed them.

"That's why I love you, Elphie. I just couldn't take the fact that Pfannee insulted you, so I-I defended you. That's why they left the room. I hope you don't hate me." Galinda dropped her gaze and stared down at the floor.

Elphaba's eyebrows arched and she placed a finger under Galinda's chin and held it up so that they were staring into each other's eyes.

"I could _never ever_ loathe you Galinda. I hope you know that." Elphaba let a smile creep unto her lips. And this action was very rare, she only shows it to people she truly trusts. And Galinda knew this fact, so she let out a smile of her own.

Slowly, pink lips came closer to green ones, wondering how soft they were exactly. Not a second too soon, pink met green and it was magical. Galinda suddenly pulled away. "I love you Elphaba Thropp." After saying this, pink lips came crashing into soft, alluring, luscious green ones.


End file.
